howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hobblegrunt
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dragons silo gruff.png |Attack2 = 18 (DP) |Speed2 = 4 (DP) |Armor2 = 16 (DP) |Firepower = 18 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 13 (DP) |Venom2 = 0 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 7 (DP) |Stealth = 5 (DP) |Known Dragons = *Gruff *Primal Hobblegrunt *Borealis |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Hobblegrunt is a large Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Hobblegrunt was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Raincutter, Thornridge, Threadtail, Windstriker, and two other unknown dragons. An early piece of concept art depicts the Hobblegrunt with a smaller, immobile frill and very large lower jaw. Physical Appearance Egg In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the egg of a Hobblegrunt has several ridges that look similar to the fins of an adult Hobblegrunt. It is unknown if the fins are for protection, or just for appearance. They are usually green and yellow in color. Gruff's egg, however, is purple with a lime green tip, similar to the dragon's coloring pattern. In School of Dragons, the egg is oval and has different shades of brown and grey. It has several orange spots and a row of fin-like structures protruding from the top of it, reminiscent of a crown. Hatchling to Adult Hobblegrunts are colorful creatures. These dragons are bipedal, but they have two small forelimbs with long claws. They have long, but surprisingly strong, thin necks. Their heads are large, with a big jaw that has an underbite, showing their many teeth. They have a small nose horn, in the front of their heads with their eyes just behind the horn. At the back of the skulls, they have a massive fin that acts like a giant radar. They can move this fin to better perceive their environment. Down their back, they have short spikes. Their bodies are long, but their large tails help them balance whilst on land. The tail ends in a fin that helps for stabilization during flight. It has clawed wings, small arms and big legs, much like a Deadly Nadder. Its tail has frilled edges, similar to that of a Monstrous Nightmare. The Hobblegrunt doesn't have a particular color, but instead it changes color depending on its mood: *Yellow: Happy *Purple: Curious *Red: Angry Titan Wing Titan Wing Hobblegrunts have a larger head frill with small 'horns' on the edges, which resembles that of a ceratopsian dinosaur. It has two large pale pink spots on it. They are mainly light blue in color. Their necks are clearly segmented and their winks have pink rings on it. Additionally, these Titans have grown four small spikes on their long, slender tails and a sail-like fin on their backs. Abilities Color Changing The Hobblegrunt is able to change its colors like a chameleon, and it even does so for a similar reason, as, contrary to popular belief, chameleons change color to communicate and show their emotions, similarly to the Hobblegrunt. This ability is also similar to the color changing of the Changewing. However, instead of doing it for defensive purposes, it changes color depending on its mood. It can use this ability to calm other dragons. Firepower Hobblegrunts are able to breathe powerful streams of red fire, similar to other dragons in their class, like the Monstrous Nightmare. The fire is bright enough to illuminate a dark cave, while holding it in their mouth. Detecting Frill Using the large frill on its head, the Hobblegrunt is able to detect the subtle shifts in temperature, barometric pressure, and the emotional states of nearby dragons or humans. This means that, even if they are blinded, a Hobblegrunt can still navigate the terrain easily. Hobblegrunts also have the ability to alter the behavior of other dragons in their vicinity, either to calm them or rile them up in the face of a common enemy. Strength and Combat Hobblegrunts are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects without any signs of struggle. They are also capable on taking on multiple enemies by diving fast and crashing into them. Endurance and Stamina Hobblegrunts can quickly get up after crash-landing or after being freed from a trap. Hobblegrunts can travel long distances while also carrying a great amount of extra weight with them without showing any signs of exhaustion. Weaknesses The color changing properties of this dragon can allow hunters or foes to determine its weaknesses or whether or not it is aware of its surroundings. Behavior and Personality These dragons are usually calm and sensitive. They don't make too much noise, but when it senses an unpleasant atmosphere, it can become aggressive. Hobblegrunts prefer to stay in the shadows, and only come out if they are sure that there is no danger for them. Training Hobblegrunts are relatively easy to train, as they are calm and peaceful dragons. If a person saves a Hobblegrunt's life, the dragon will be forever thankful and will stay close to its savior, as it was the case with Gruff and Valka. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Valka introduces to Hiccup an adolescent Hobblegrunt named Gruff that was blinded by a tree snare trap, which she rescued during her time away from Berk. Despite being blind, he still lives a happy life in the dragon sanctuary. Several other Hobblegrunts are seen inside Valka's Mountain. Many Hobblegrunts were seen during the battle against Drago Bludvist and his army. One of them was caught in a net, but was later freed by the Dragon Riders. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Hobblegrunts bowed to their new Alpha Dragon. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Hobblegrunts of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Hobblegrunts were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Hobblegrunts from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Hobblegrunts, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realized that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Hobblegrunts, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 The Hobblegrunt is mentioned in the episode "Bad Egg" when Leyla tries to deduce what kind of dragon may have left claw marks on the wall of The Roost. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The dragon appeared in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with a battle form, Gruff and a Primal Hobblegrunt which is a subject of the Bewilderbeast. ''School of Dragons The Hobblegrunt was introduced in this game as the only dragon with limited time availability. ''School of Dragons used the design and model of the Threadtail instead of an actual Hobblegrunt to create the dragon in-game. Trivia *The Hobblegrunt is similar to the Mood-Dragon from the book series. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Hobblegrunt is missing the frill on its tail and has an excessively long neck. Also, the Hobblegrunt's eyes are completely white. This is a common mistake made by many people due to the fact that Valka's Hobblegrunt, Gruff, was the closest shot of the Hobblegrunt, when in fact white eyes are a feature unique to just Gruff due to his blindness. Usually, Hobblegrunts have yellow eyes with pupils. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the roar of the Hobblegrunt is similar to that of the Green Death. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species